Episode:Dances with Weezie
|image = |caption = Al and Jefferson, who want to visit a new sports bar, are forced to go with the wives to a stage night showing of "The Jeffersons" in "Dances with Weezie" in Season 8 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 10 |overall = 167 |network = FOX |production = 8.10 |imdb = tt0642252/ |guests = Dan Tullis, Jr. Joe Namath Johnny Bench Ernie Banks Jillian Johns Steve Susskind Chris Latta Harriet C. Leider Ingrid Berg |taping = November 5, 1993 |airdate = November 14, 1993 |writers = Richard Gurman |directors = Tony Singletary |previous = "NO MA'AM" |next = "Change For a Buck" }}Dances with Weezy is the 10th episode of season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 167th overall series episode. Directed by Tony Singletary and written By Richard Gurman, it premiered on FOX-TV on November 21, 1993. Synopsis Al and Jefferson sneak out of a Jeffersons reunion performance to go to a new sports bar, where they end up in a bar fight. Storyline Al bribes Kelly and Bud into posing as him and Jefferson to accompany Peg and Marcy at The Jeffersons "Moving On Up" Tour live, while they go to a newly opened sports bar. Al and Jefferson (as well as the entire bar) gets into a big fight over who was in the first Lite Beer commercial: Bubba Smith or Billy Martin! Concerning who was the first athlete to appear in the Lite Beer commercials of the 1970's and 1980's, Al and Jefferson, who get in a fight over the subject in the new sports bar in "Dances with Weezie" are both wrong. Although both of these athletes appeared in Lite Beer commercials in the 1970s, neither Billy Martin or Bubba Smith of them were first. That honor went to ex-New York Jets fullback Matt Snell in 1973. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan Guest stars *Joe Namath as Himself *Johnny Bench as Himself *Ernie Banks as Himself *Jillian Johns as Waitress *Frank Lloyd as Bar patron (uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1990 film Dances with Wolves as well as Louise "Weezy" Jefferson from the TV show, The Jeffersons **MWC creators Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye , as well as MWC producer John Maxwell Anderson were producers on The Jeffersons. *The Jeffersons Live Movin' On Up Tour that Peg and Marcy buy tickets for is a reference to the "The Real Live Jeffersons", which was an actual stage show that reunited the main cast of The Jeffersons to reenact certain episodes in 1993. *At the end of the episode, Al screams in horror as he and Jefferson are forced to watch The Jeffersons marathon, starting with "The Jeffersons Go To Hawaii", which was a real four part episode from 1980. *Al and Jefferson (as well as the entire bar) gets into a fight over who was in the first Lite Beer commercial: Bubba Smith or Billy Martin. Although both of these athletes appeared in Lite Beer commercials in the 1970s, neither one of them were first. That honor went to ex-New York Jets fullback Matt Snell in 1973. *Throughout the episode, Al mentions former NFL player Bubba Smith, who appeared as Al's rival "Spare Tire" Dixon in Kids! Wadaya Gonna Do? and later as himself in Dud Bowl. *Kelly makes a reference to Beavis and Butt-Head, a popular cartoon series on MTV that ran from 1993 to 1997 and then again in 2011. *Kelly mentions Nirvana, a rock band associated with bringing the Seattle Grunge music scene to the mainstream in the early 1990s *Bud mentions Public Enemy, a hip hop group known for its politically charged lyrics and criticism of the American media. They had previously performed with former MWC guest, Anthrax. *Frank Lloyd makes an uncredited appearance as one of the men in a circle fighting Al in the bar. *When Al talks to Joe Namath, he mentions that he had followed his career from the Super Bowl to "that pain ointment", referring to Flexall 454, a pain relief ointment that he was a spokesman for during the early to mid 1990s. *Kelly ask Bud where is the guy who says "Dy-no-mite!" referring to actor Jimmie Walker and his catchphrase from the 1970s sitcom Good Times. *Bud makes a reference to the 1970s sitcom Diff'rent Strokes by sarcastically calling it "Give Me A Stroke". *Jefferson applauds when Erik Estrada is announced as the the fill in actor for Ralph the Doorman, and reminds the audience that Estrada was "Ponche" referring to his role as CHP Officer Frank "Ponch" Poncharello on the 1970s crime drama CHiPs. Goofs *When Al and Jefferson are leading the sports bar in a vocal battle over who was in the first Lite beer commercial and its shown from an overhead view, a boom mic can been going across the upper left part of the screen. *When Al and Jefferson first come into the sports bar, Al has the camera in his hand as they stop and look at the televisions on the wall. When the studio camera cuts back to Al and Jefferson, Jefferson now has the camera in his hand. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes